Royal blood in a Foreign Land
by xXSolaine-GirlXx
Summary: Alice is a princess in a small country. She has everything clothes, jewelry, a kingdom etc. but she wants something she can't have: Freedom.  Read how Alice gets her freedom but not the freedom she has in mind. *Chapter 5: Alice Goes to Wonderland*
1. Meet the Prisoner Princess!

_**A/N:**__** Second story! I'm trying to be better so bare with me again. **_

_**This story might be a little confusing but I'll get better. **_

_**Reviews are always welcome, suggestions will be taken note of and criticism is also welcome but be gentle with it.**_

_**Summary:**__** Alice Liddell is to be queen of a country in a month or so and the pressure is wearing her out, she feels trapped.**_

_**After a few events Alice finds herself free from the pressure of her home but there are a few problems and prices considering her freedom.**_

_**Setting: Modern Time (Only some traditions seems old)**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** H/K/J no Kuni no Alice does not belong to me, it belongs to QuinRose. The song also doesn't belong to me. The plot and poem belongs to me!**_

Royal Blood in a Foreign Land

Chapter 1

Meet the Prisoner Princess!

_The Rabbit seems to call your name_

_You're late! _

_So it's time to move_

_Oh Alice, you know it's your fate_

_Tick Tock, no time to lose_

_Did the mushrooms make you grow?_

_Did the flowers say hello?_

_Would Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee care to sing a song for me?_

_Did you like your unbirthday?_

_Did the Cheshire cat smile your way?_

_Can you tell a raven from a writing desk?_

_Was the Hatters tea the best?_

_Did you do as the queen asks?_

_Did you see through the looking the looking glass?_

_-Hey Alice, __RachMacwhirter_

Alice Liddell opened her sea-green eyes by a sharp voice "Wake up Alice-Sama we've got a lot of work to do today" Celine, her chambermaid ordered her while opening the curtains from the window.

"Five…minutes" Alice mumbled putting a pillow over her head.

"I'm sorry for this Alice-Sama" Celine said getting the mattress from under her bed and tilting it sideways so that Alice fell to the floor.

Alice groaned and slowly stood up from the floor and smiling a sleepy smile towards Celine.

Celine has been Alice's personal maid for 5 years; Celine is also 25 years old and happily married to one of the people in the kingdom.

When Celine left, Alice decided to get ready for a long day: Alice is wearing a fancy dark blue, knee-length dress with white lace, simple black flats, a blue and black hair bow, two bracelets on each of her wrist and a gold chain necklace with an emerald on the center.

Alice and her family are royalty.

In the middle of the school year when she was only a young girl a stranger who knows her father and mother announced that she and her sisters are royals from their mother's side.

Alice and her sister (except Edith because she was just a toddler then) can still remember the day they found out they were royal when they were still young.

_*Flashback*_

"_Alice Liddell you are needed at the principal's office" her teacher said when he saw her enter the classroom._

_When Alice went to the principal's she saw her father and Lorina talking with the Principal (Edith was being held by their father)._

"_Alice we need to go home, do you have your things with you" her father asked, when Alice nodded Lorina took her hand and led her outside the school to their car confusion etched on all of the daughter's faces._

_When they all arrived home their father told them to wait in the living room while he went to get the guest._

"_All of you are beautiful young ladies, you're mother would have been proud" A woman said entering the living room smiling._

"_Who are you?" Lorina asked curiously looking at the woman._

"_I am Catherine Aurora Rosa, sister of Angela Rosa Liddell or in other words, your mother" Catherine answered taking a seat in front of them._

"_I know this is your first time meeting me but I have something important to tell all of you" Catherine continued getting an old photograph and a few pieces of paper._

"_Your mother was part royalty through her mother's side but since she's dead now we need to find an heir to the throne of 'Faire Renate' the country all of you will be ruling starting next week" Catherine said._

_Alice couldn't believe her ears, a woman came in their home and told them they're royalty._

"_What about school…friends and other things?" Alice asked._

"_You will be homeschooled and you will have lots of friends when we leave next week to your new home and your father already agreed that it's for the best" Catherine said reassuring the 7 year old (Alice)._

_Alice was confused at first but then the information started sinking in._

_Alice knew that she will be leaving her old life and starting a new one and she didn't like it one bit._

"_I won't accept this!" Alice shouted at them tears brimming at the corners of her eyes._

_Alice ran to her room, _

"_Alice, wait!" Lorina shouted standing up about to chase after her._

"_Lorina, I think this news is better when Alice is calmer" Anthony, their father said._

_*Flashback ends*_

Alice is now 16 turning 17 in a few days, Lorina's 22 and Edith 12 which makes it been 9 years since they've moved to _'Faire Renate'_ to be the new heirs.

When Alice was done changing she went to the dining hall to get breakfast.

"Alice how was your sleep?" Lorina asked her sister across the table. Edith, Alice, Lorina and a few other people who live in the palace were eating silently as Lorina tried to bring up a conversation.

"Fine" came the reply from Alice, Lorina sighed as she continued eating her food "Lorina when will be your wedding?" Edith asked her flashing Alice a smirk "It will be on July, in the next two months" Lorina said admiring the ring on her left ring finger.

Alice willed herself not to listen to their conversation for only it will remind her of sad and painful memories.

Simone, Lorina's fiancé was dating her for about a year when he told her that he doesn't love her but he loves her sister, Lorina instead.

Lorina never knew of the heartbreak Alice is experiencing and Alice never blamed Lorina for her heartbreak but what Alice never get was that why Edith always torture her emotionally.

"Excuse me, I have an announcement to make" Anthony the temporary king (until the heir is decided) said standing up.

"Everyone knows of my eldest daughter's wedding to Simone on July so because of the law the next elder daughter shall be queen next month" Anthony announced.

"And Alice can I talk to you…privately" he added as he saw a few servants and Lorina stood up then sat back down.

Alice followed her father through the long and narrow hallway to his office where they're supposed to look more into the matter.

"Father, am I really going to be queen next month?" Alice asked hoping he was just joking.

"Yes you are, it is stated and written that if the eldest is-"

"Engaged or married the second eldest will rule the kingdom" Alice interrupted her father, sighing.

Anthony nodded.

"You will start practicing to be queen tomorrow morning, do you have any questions?" Anthony asked his daughter, Anthony loves all his daughters very much but they all have a duty to their country.

Alice lay her head down defeated then left the office.

"Alice-Sama, a girl outside the palace named Wendy says that you should see her immediately" one of the maids told her looking out of breath.

"Thank you Anna, go rest for awhile" Alice told her, Anna smiled gratefully then left.

Alice went to her room to change into much casual clothes and took out a simple dark green t-shirt, jeans, black rubber shoes and a long black robe.

Alice or any of her sisters are not allowed to go outside the palace without an escort because the country never had a queen ever since the early 1800's and people are apprehensive about it.

When Alice put on her black robe she went unnoticed by servants or her family who are too busy in other matters.

Alice went to the secret door that was abandoned years ago and is hidden well to go meet Wendy, a friend Alice met on the first few weeks of moving in Faire Renate.

Wendy Skye has orange hair with red streaks, light brown eyes, pale skin just like Alice and has a 16 year olds body.

Wendy and Alice have a lot in common but they also have lots of things they don't have in common, Wendy is one of Alice's close friends.

"Alice, what's up girl? Haven't seen you in a while" Wendy greeted her happily,

"I have big news to tell you, do you know any place that we could talk in private?" Alice asked.

"Sure, let's go!" Wendy exclaimed taking her hand and dragging Alice to who-knows-where.

"We're here!" Wendy announced smiling proudly to herself.

Alice and Wendy arrived at what looks like an abandoned garden that has many wild flowers and plants, a huge pond, a gazebo etc.

'How did Wendy ever find such a place?' Alice thought to herself.

"This place has never been bought or ruined before is because it's actually my aunt's house, before she moved to England last month and nobody in my family wants to buy it so that's why its abandoned" Wendy explained reading her thoughts.

Alice and Wendy sat in the gazebo while Alice explained everything to her.

"You're going to be queen? No way!" Wendy screamed the last part, suddenly they heard Wendy's cell phone ring,

"What do you mean you can hear us all the way from there? What are you thinking? No! You are too! And Damn you!" Wendy shouted at her cell phone, her face red from anger.

"What happened?" Alice asked looking at Wendy worriedly.

"I'll kill Alex!" Wendy screamed ignoring Alice's question,

"Wendy I think you're over-"

"Wendy and Alice are you here? Look what I found" someone said interrupting Alice, "I spoke to soon" Alice muttered to herself.

"Hey ladies, what's going on" someone asked both girls.

"We were having fun until you came along Alex" Wendy answered him snidely.

"Shut up Wendy! No one wants to hear you talk" Alex countered smirking seeing Wendy's face turning pink.

Alexis Sparrow is also one of Alice's close friends and is a seventeen year old guy whom Alice met 3 years ago.

He has brown hair with dirty blonde highlights, dark blue eyes and looked like any regular, teenage guy except for the tattoo around his wrist (Fake) that says 'Awesomeness'.

Wendy and Alex are rivals and they both insult each other but never going far because deep down they both care for each other.

"So, what were you two talking about before I got here?" Alex asked taking a seat in the gazebo.

"Something very important" Wendy answered dully; Alex just rolled his eyes then got his cell phone and started to text then putting it back in his pocket.

"Who did you just text?" Wendy and Alice both asked him simultaneously, Alexis has a reputation of being clumsy, idiotic, rude, can over-exaggerate things, forgetful, sinister in some ways etc. but he has a heart of gold to his friends and families.

"Chillax ladies, I just texted Jack to come here so you'll tell us the news together" he explained.

"Idiot, Alice already told me the news" Wendy said smirking at Alex's shocked face.

"Alice! I'm shock to see that you trust her more than me, your BGFTY" Alex said with fake pain in his voice.

"Sigh, I don't trust Wendy more than you it's just that I saw her first so I told her first, by the way what does BGFTY mean?" Alice explained and asked Alex.

"Best Guy Friend for Three Years, duh" Alex answered her.

"Hey! I thought I was your best guy friend" someone said entering the garden.

"Hey bro! What's up?"

"Both of you are our friends."

"Hey Jack" All three of them said at the same time.

"Hey guys, Alex texted me about some big news" Jack stated sitting down next to Alex.

"Yeah, can I tell them? Please, I won't exaggerate anything I promise" Wendy pleaded her with a pout on her face.

"Fine! Do what you want" Alice answered rolling her eyes at Wendy.

Wendy explained what Alice told her: The announcement of her becoming queen.

"What's so bad about being queen?" Alex asked,

"Yeah, can't be bad, you're the boss after all" Jack added.

Alice and Wendy both sighed and explained that Alice won't have any spare time and can only hang out with them for a limited amount of time and Alice also added that even though she will be queen the council will only use her for appearances and Lorina will make the decisions and Lorina is still the most important in almost everyone's eyes.

"Can't your father do something about this?" Jack asked,

"No! he's too busy with important duties but Lorina will do a good job even though I'll be just for appearances" Alice replied sadly.

"Hey Alice, you do know that it's almost evening" Alex asked laughing at her bewildered expression.

"Shoot! Got to run, bye!" Alice said fixing her black robe then running back to the palace.

When Alice snuck back into the palace no one noticed that she was missing for a long time and when someone did and asked her she would just say she was in her room sleeping.

At dinner it was as quiet as a cemetery and no one dared to break the silence so after dinner Alice just went to her room and decided to sleep even though it was only about 8:00 p.m.

When Alice's head hit her pillow she heard a dark and mysterious voice in her dreams that said to her:

"_When you are free there's a price_

_Only you can choose your fate_

_Never you are alone"_

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

_**Done! Hope it was a great, the good news is that updates may be quick but the bad news is that Alice won't go to Wonderland or have freedom until about chapter 4-5 but be patient with me and Alice will get to see some role holders in the kingdom. Reviews, Suggestions and Criticism are always welcome! **_

_**SPOILERS for the next chapter (Some of them):**_

_***Alice will meet a certain knight**_

_***Alice's fiancé will make an appearance**_

_***Someone will be assassinated**_

_***The circus will come (trust me this will be important)**_

_***A spirit will appear**_


	2. Wandering About!

_**hA/N: Second Chapter! Thanks for the Reviews!**_

_**This mainly focuses on Alice exploring the castle and finds new people in the castle. **_

_**Alice also witness someone being killed and Alice also sneaks out to see the circus with Wendy, Alex and Jack.**_

_**P.S.-This song has nothing to do with the plot I just like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: H/C/J no kuni no Alice does not belong to me, if it did I wouldn't be writing this.**_

_**Song does not belong to me, Poem and plot do belong to me!**_

_**~HAPPY READING~**_

Royal Blood in a Foreign Land

Chapter 2

Wandering About!

_Oh Yeah  
>Whoa<br>I look around and see the possibilities  
>you know it's fun to be me<br>Never fit the crowd  
>Nothing gets me down<br>Never scared to d-d-dream  
>and if I hear something can't be done<br>I'm gonna prove them wrong  
>make everybody pay be-lieve<br>That If I had the chance I could change it (oh oh)  
>That's what I am ready to see<em>

_(Chorus:)  
>If I had it my way<br>I would make new rules, that sounds cool  
>People say I am crazy they don't understand who I am<br>If I had it my way  
>I would change the world, just one girl<br>If I had it my way  
>(yeah Who yea)<em>

_-If I had it my way, by Emma Roberts_

~*~  
>Alice Liddell woke up still remembering the mysterious voice and poem.<p>

Somehow Alice doesn't want to forget it so she wrote it on a piece of scrap paper and hid it inside her drawer next to her bed.

"Alice-Sama time for breakfast" a sing-song voice called out,

"Good Morning Celine" Alice greeted her standing up to get ready for breakfast.

When Alice got ready she's wearing a light blue flowy dress with a black bow in the middle, white flat ballet shoes and her usual bow on top of her head.

When Alice arrived to have breakfast she took a sit next to Lorina and ate breakfast.

There's an eerie silence during breakfast but nobody dared to break it or else the topic might be awkward or enrage one of the royal families.

(*)

After breakfast Alice was just wandering 'bout the castle until she ended up in a deserted hallway to the library,

Everything was quiet until Alice heard a scream coming from the library.

Alice ran to the direction of the scream and gasped on what she saw.

There on one of the sits were one of the maids, Alice recognize the maid as

Rebecca Woods, Lorina's personal maid.

Rebecca's eyes were closed, she looks like she's sleeping except for the bloody wound on her arms and chest.

Alice slowly walked towards her and slowly touch her arm then suddenly her family and a few servants came into the library.

"Alice we heard you scream, are you hurt?" Lorina asks shaking Alice lightly.

Alice didn't even realize that she screamed but her thoughts were interrupted when the servants pulled a blanket on top of Rebecca's head.

The funeral was small and private only the royal family and Rebecca's friends and family attended.

After the funeral Alice, Lorina and Edith were not allowed to wander off outside the castle in their own.

Apparently their father worries that his children may get hurt or killed if they're left alone so he does his best to keep them safe (in his way).

Lorina and Edith's life wasn't changed that much because they prefer to stay inside the castle but Alice on the other hand can't sneak out that much to see her friends.

Alice heard that the circus is coming today at the afternoon and Alice never been to one decided that sneaking out to see it with her friends wasn't such a bad idea.

When Alice was done changing she put on her black robe and sneak out of the castle and coming back just before nightfall.

"Hey Alice, glad you made it" Wendy told her when they met up

"Yeah, want to come and watch a show?" Jack asked

"Sure!" Alice exclaimed smiling.

When all three of them got seats at the circus they all got comfortable and watch the show.

Everything was really fantastic and went along well until in the middle of the act they heard the ringmaster told something over the microphone that made the three friends gasp in shock.

"Ladies and gentlemen prepare to be amazed by the one the only: Alex Sparrow"

Alex exclaimed.

Alex had sneaked his way in and was pretending to be a ringmaster until the real ringmaster went in threatened him with his whip and dragged him backstage.

Alice, Wendy and Jack snuck their way n backstage and were trying to find Alex until they saw him heading towards them eating cotton candy.

"Sup guys?" Alex ask

"What were you doing there?" Wendy asked ignoring his question

"Nothing! I just wanted to see what it would be like for me to be a ring master" Alex answers rolling his eyes.

Before anyone could start a fight a young woman came up o them and smiled before taking Alice's hand and dragging her to a tent.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but you'll have a very special journey ahead of you" the woman said then added "I'm sorry if my face disturbs you" she apologized.

Alice now saw that she has no eyes but reassured herself that maybe it's just a mask or makeup.

Soon Alex, Wendy and Jack were there listening to the woman that kept telling Alice that a poem can hold many clues and that she is very special until someone also came into the tent.

It was the ringmaster but he's wearing a different uniform, it seems to be a warden's uniform and he's glaring at the eyeless woman until she mumbled an apology and left.

"The circus is over, get out before I shoot you" he said in a venomous tone that made the four of them leave without another word.

When Alice returned to the palace at sunset she breath a sign of relief that no one saw her and continue down a random hallway until she felt someone knock her over from behind.

"Sorry 'bout that princess" the person who knock her down apologize

"No problem and you are?" Alice ask looking at him curiously

"I'm Ace! I'm the new knight ordered by your father" Ace replied smiling.

Alice doesn't have proof but she feels that Ace is hiding something from her.

Alice and Ace were talking about and wandering around the castle until Ace told her something

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that Lorina requested your presence at the throne room about half an hour ago".

Alice didn't reply for she was already running to the throne room

"For a princess who wears high heels she sure runs fast" he commented watching her retreating figure.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Alice apologized as she entered the throne room looking around sheepishly.

"Not sorry enough" Edith mumbled for Alice to hear.

Lorina cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention

"I would like to announce that my Fiancé, Simone will be staying at the castle until the wedding" she announced.

Everyone was in shock, it was obvious that Lorina didn't consult their father about this but after a few minutes of arguing and suggestions its final that Simone will stay until the wedding and he will stay next to Lorina's room.

When everyone left except Alice she spotted a shadow at the corner of the room.

She approached it with caution and it was a black shadow of a man, a man that might be about the same age as Ace and he seems to be holding out a note.

The note said:

"_Dreams are not forgotten but stored_

_Everyone has a dream and you are no exception_

_But Really all you dream for is Freedom"_

_**Finished! This turned out to be a good chapter but if you want to give me suggestions it alright.**_

_**Reviews are always welcomed!**_

_**Updates are expected in about 1-3 days so remember review.**_

_**Does anyone know who the mystery man is? ^o^**_

_**SPOILERS for the next chapter:**_

_***Alice will see a certain white rabbit**_

_***Alice's birthday is in either chapter 3 or 4**_

_***Alice will get an early b-day gift**_

_***Ace and an assassin will fight in front of Alice**_


	3. Happy Exploring!

_**A/N: Chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews, love ya'll!**_

_**This chapter is about Alice just walking about and seeing a white rabbit but she doesn't follow it but sketches it.  
>Alice also gets an early birthday present from her friends and Alice will walk right into a fight.<strong>_

_**P.S.-The song might have nothing to do with the plot but I like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: H/C/J no kuni no Alice does not belong to me so does the song but the plot does belong to me!**_

_**~HAPPY READING~**_

Royal Blood in a Foreign Land

Chapter 3

Happy Exploring!

_Hey there stranger, how you bin'  
>Feels like I'm standing on the outside looking in<br>at the mess we left behind  
>And it's a long way to fall<br>I gave you everything I had  
>I gave it all<br>And then my heart was on the line_

_I can't hate you  
>any longer<br>I know I'm going to miss you  
>I'll forget it and let it go.<em>

_Say hello to goodbye, cause its gone forever  
>No more try, you and I<br>Not now, not ever  
>And I'll get by without you<br>I'm not going back again  
>I'm not going to lie to you<br>Cause, that was there and only then._

_-Say Hello to Goodbye, by Shontelle_

~(*)~

It was a bright and Sunny morning perfect for going outdoors, Alice Liddell was doing just that she's strolling about in the palace garden carrying a sketchbook and a pencil.

Alice was just sketching flowers and trees when she saw a white rabbit behind a couple of bushes, smiling to herself she stood up and was going towards it when suddenly it disappeared.

When Alice was about to go back to continue her sketching she saw the white rabbit sitting next to her sketchbook.

'How did it go here to there' Alice thought returning to continue her sketches but she decided to sketch the little white rabbit instead.

After sketching the white rabbit, Alice picked it up but when she lifted it up the rabbit opened its eyes and jumped out of her arms, disappearing from sight.

Alice giggled at the sight and returned back to the palace looking at her sketches.

(*)

"Alice happy early birthday" Lorina greeted Alice as she saw her, "Thank you Lorina, congratulations on your…engagement" Alice replied smiling as Lorina thanked her for the greetings also and left.

Alice went to her room and saw the two pieces of poems, this is what is says now:

"_When you are free there's a price_

_Only you can choose your fate_

_Never are you alone"_

"_Dreams are not forgotten but stored_

_Everyone has a dream and you are no exception_

_Really all you dream for is Freedom"_

Alice wrote the two poems on a piece of paper and put it in her pocket as she prepared to leave the palace again to see her friends.

(*)

Alice, Wendy, Alex and Jack met at the abandoned house (see chapter 1) and talked about random things until Wendy gave something to Alice.

"Here Alice, we decided since your birthday's coming up we decide to give you an early birthday present" she said handing Alice a small box with holes at the top.

When Alice opened the box she saw a cute, little, kitten.

"She's so cute! What's her name?" Alice asks taking the kitten and scooping it up into her arms.

"That's up to you" Jack replied

"How about naming her Alex" Alex suggested which caused Wendy to throw a rock at him.

"I know I'll call her…Delilah" Alice said looking at her new kitten.

Alice, Wendy, Alex and Jack were again talking about random things until Alice said she's already late and left to go back to the palace but Alice ran into trouble on the way.

Alice heard a gunshot and decided to see what's going on so she hid behind a couple of bushes.

"Hello Mr. Lizard how are you doing" Alice knew that voice, it belongs to Ace and apparently he was talking to someone to.

"What are you doing here knight?" a male voice asks

"I'm here as a knight to Alice and her family" Ace answers

"Tell the truth for once!"

No one answered but there was a clanging of metal then gunfire.

Alice waited for a few minutes when suddenly Ace appeared next to her and whispered "You're not a very good stalker"

"I wasn't stalking you" Alice said, turning red from embarrassment.

Ace just chuckled and helped himself and Alice of the dirt floor.

While they were travelling there was an uncomfortable silence between them or for Alice because Ace was just whistling as they walk when night crept up to them and Alice realized that they're lost.

"Ace, we're lost aren't we?" Alice asks annoyed and worriedly

"Yes we are!" Ace replied smiling cheerfully like it was something to be proud of.

Alice groaned while Ace took out a tent from his backpack and began setting it up "Okay Alice, get in looks like it's about to rain" as Ace said those words hard rain came pouring down on Alice as Ace is already inside the tent.

When Alice came inside she was greeted by something warm and dry on her back, it turned out to be a towel.

"Get dry Alice before you get sick" Ace said

"Thanks" Alice replied gratefully

After getting herself dry Alice crawled into a sleeping bag and prepared to sleep when she felt Ace hug her close.

Alice was too tired to fight back so she just let herself sleep with his arms around her waist.

(*)

Sunlight crept into the tent as Alice woke herself up to get the day started when a realization struck her

'I've been gone from the palace overnight…Dad's going to kill me!'

When Ace and Alice were travelling back (Alice was leading) Alice was worried about what will her father do to her when she returns back to the palace.

When they did arrived back Alice's father was screaming at her for worrying them so much and that she has no punishments but if she does that again she's not allowed to go outside the palace without someone to accompany her and her freedom will be limited.

(*)

The rest of the day was pretty normal but it was obvious that almost everyone was uncomfortable, like their keeping a big secret from Alice but Alice paid no attention to it…for now.

When Alice went to her room she found two notes on her bedside table.

The first one says:

_Alice-Sama,  
>Starting tomorrow afternoon (after your birthday) you will start practicing being queen. You will learn many things and we all hope you'll catch on quickly for all our sakes.<em>

_The king and the Councils_

Alice groaned as she read the note and began to read the second one but all it says are two words in fancy handwriting:

_LAND_

_FREEDOM_

Alice was too tired to ponder on the second note so when her head hit her pillow she instantly went to deep slumber.

Little did Alice know that starting tomorrow her life will change for better and for worse.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**A/N: Done! Sorry if it was short I was rushing but the next chapter will be long and have two parts.**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews and please if you will leave comments and/or suggestions.**_

_**SPOILERS for the next chapter (the first part)**_

_***Alice's birthday is in the next chapter**_

_***She and her family will go outside the palace (traditions), chaos will ensue**_

_***Delilah gets into trouble**_

_***Someone sends Alice a surprising b-day present (evil)**_


	4. Royal Birthday Pain!

_**A/N: Sup People? Hope you had a good weekend…cause I didn't (JOKE!). Sorry for not updating in a while to all my stories (projects are hard!). This is my fourth chapter and it will be divided into two parts. I have nothing else to say except: REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

_**Sorry if the lyrics are going to the side.**_

_**Disclaimer: H/C/J no kuni no Alice and the song does not belong to me but the plot and my OCs belong to me!**_

_**~HAPPY READINGS~**_

Royal Blood in a Foreign Land

* * *

><p>!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!<p>

Chapter 4

Royal Birthday Pain!

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<br>Lead her up the stairwell_

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<br>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

_-White Horse, by: Taylor Swift_

(*)

The next morning Alice woke up to see Celine skipping into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Alice-Sama, wake up it's your birthday; you've got plenty of things to do" Celine told Alice who was only half-awake.

After getting or _lacking _a response from Alice, Celine huffed and shake her hard to get her to wake up but it only gave Celine a pillow to the face. "Alright!" Celine murmured before taking Alice's feet and pulling it in hopes of getting her out of bed. Alice just gripped the bed's bars and held on tight.

Exasperated Celine loudly groaned and left the room, closing the door with a loud slam.

Alice smiled to herself sleepily and continued o fall asleep when cold water hit her whole body.

"Ah!" Alice yelped as she felt the cold water. "Forgive me Alice-Sama but you wouldn't wake up so, you know" Celine apologized and explained. "It's alright, I better fix myself" Alice told Celine ushering her out the door.

When Alice got herself cleaned up she saw her clothes are already placed out on the bed. The clothes there are: A very fancy dress (used for special occasions), a lacey and black jacket, her jewelry and her high-heeled shoes beside the bed. Alice groaned as she saw the clothes and by looking at it she knows it will be very uncomfortable for her to wear them.

When Alice put the clothes on she was shifting uncomfortably and sat down on the bed to get a few minutes of peace until her father's voice came from outside the room. "Alice, come out now so the day could get started" Anthony said knocking lightly on the door.

Alice went outside and greeted her father with a smile.

"Alice, you're 17 now so after your birthday in the morning you will start practicing to be queen afterwards or tomorrow" Anthony said to Alice while she inwardly groaned.

While Anthony drawled on about her lessons, Alice's mind was somewhere else: 'What will happen this afternoon? Will I be happy? Would mom be proud of me?' Alice thought all of these questions until they reached outside of the palace and into the garden.

(*)

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone greeted Alice as she came into the garden.

Alice was shocked and happy but mostly shocked to see Wendy, Alex and Jack there talking to Ace and Lorina. "Alice! Your family went to get us for your birthday, apparently they know about us" Wendy explained seeing the confusion on Alice's face.

Alice relaxed and enjoyed the celebration.

After a few minutes of celebration Anthony, Lorina, Edith and some others left for their own reasons. Alice, Wendy, Alex, Jack, Ace and some other workers were the only people outside still enjoying the morning.

"Ace, why won't you go inside and rest for awhile?" Alice asks taking note of how Ace was just standing there. "Don't worry about me, princess" Ace said smiling. Alice shrugged and continued to have a conversation with her friends.

"Alice! Time for lunch let's go inside" Lorina said taking Alice's hand and dragging her inside with Ace following Alice and Lorina. "And all of you could go back to your homes, thanks for joining us" Lorina thanked looking at Alice's friends.

"Lorina, after lunch I'll be training to be queen right?" Alice asks trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "It's not my decision to make, sorry" Lorina answers looking grim and avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Alice did you know that-"Ace said but was cut off when Alice and Ace saw Lorina's glare.

"What was he suppose to say?" Alice asks but Lorina just changed the subject "Alice we're here for a formal lunch, be on your best behavior" Lorina said holding Alice's hand "If not you could be worse than dead" Lorina mumbled tears brimming to the corners but she wiped them away before anyone can see it.

(*)

During the formal lunch, Alice only saw high rank people and everyone was silent except for a few whispers, No one dared to do anything that much afraid of being out of line.

After lunch Alice was called to attend a short meeting with her father and a few other important people.

When she arrived there she took a sit next to Lorina who was also called for the meeting.

"Alice you need to take my place and be queen by the next three months" Anthony said, "Three months!" Alice exclaimed. "Calm down, we will all work it out, now listen" Anthony explained trying to calm Alice and Lorina.

A woman that Alice saw every once and awhile stood up, She is Penelope Grey, she is about the same age as Celine and she is one of the Anthony's friends. "Alice will be taking 7 major lessons everyday and by the month of June she will and must be read to take the throne" Penelope explained handing Alice a folder with documents then sitting down.

After a few discussions of many matters Alice could see that Lorina was trying to keep herself awake; Lorina has her chin in her hand and that her eyelids were closing then darting up again.

Alice was trying to keep herself busy by reading the documents but they're too boring so was just thinking of drawing more sketches later.

After about an hour and a half the meeting was over and everyone was going outside.

Lorina said she was going to read in her room while Alice will try to read and understand what's in the folder.

(*)

When Alice went to her bed and took a look at what was inside the document, here's what it says:

_Name: Liddell, Alice Constance R. (Rosa)_

_Age: 17 years_

_Parents: Anthony Liddell, Angela Rosa_

_Siblings: Lorina Liddell, Edith Liddell_

_Birth Place: America then moved to 'Faire Renate' (in Japan)_

_Allergies: None_

_Queen:_

_Lessons: Literature, History, Arts, Philosophy, Politics, Math and Science (there are a few minors but I'm too lazy to write it down)_

_Expectations: To be queen of Faire Renate in three months_

_(There are more of these but they're unimportant and I'm to lazy =P)_

Alice groaned and dug her head on her pillows to calm herself down. Even though it's still afternoon Alice can't help but drift to sleep, her last thoughts were 'It's going to be one heck of a day tomorrow'. Alice then fell asleep and dreamed of dreams.

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

_**A/N: Finished with this chapter. Nothing much to say except: Thanks for the reviews and review more, I want to hear some ideas.**_

_**SPOILERS for the next chapter:**_

_***Alice has a weird dream**_

_***She sees some familiar faces from her dreams**_

_***The lessons will take a toll out of Alice**_

_**I have more ideas but I I'm again too lazy so just read the next chapter. (If I update faster)**_


	5. Falling Down!

_**A/N: Sup! This chapter is about Alice finally going to Wonder Land. Read and Review! Sorry if there are any errors, computer crashed.**_

_**Disclaimer: H/C/J no kuni no Alice and the song does not belong to me but my OC's belong to me.**_

_**~Enjoy Reading~**_

(*)

_I'm fightin' for this girl  
>On the battlefield of love<br>Don't it look like baby cupid  
>Sent her arrows from above?<br>Don't you ever leave the side of me  
>Indefinitely, not probably<br>And honestly, I'm down like the economy_

_Baby, don't worry_  
><em>You are my only<em>  
><em>You won't be lonely<em>  
><em>Even if the sky is falling down<em>  
><em>You'll be my only<em>  
><em>No need to worry<em>

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
>(And the sky is falling down)<br>Down, down  
>Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?<br>(Are you down? Are you down?)  
>Down, down<br>Even if the sky is falling down?  
>(And the sky is falling down)<br>And the sky is falling down_

_~-~-~-Down, Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne_

Chapter 5: Falling Down

Alice Liddell woke up to Celine shaking her lightly.

"Alice, wake up girl, you have a long day ahead of you" Celine ordered while Alice groaned and slowly got up when Lorina came in the room carrying a package.

Lorina gave Celine a thanking look when she saw Alice awake, Celine nodded then sat on an empty chair while Lorina sat on Alice's bed. Lorina emptied the contents of the package one by one, A dress, a pair of shoes, a few pieces of jewelry and a some photos.

The dress is sky blue laced with black, fancy, has one pocket and looked like it was for important occasions. The pair of shoes is simple, high-heeled and the color of dark blue. There are also two charm bracelets and a necklace with a rose petal. One of the photos had a picture of Alice's mom in a wedding dress with her dad on their wedding day.

"Lorina, what's going on?" Alice asks but Lorina just shook her head. "Alice get dressed first then I'll explain" Lorina told went to her bathroom carrying the dress. After cleaning herself up and putting on her dress, she went out put on the shoes and jewelries then sat next to Lorina.

"What's going on Lorina?" Alice asks, Lorina took a deep breath and began explaining to Alice.

"You're engaged. Father wants you to marry a nice young man named Marcus Marionette, son of Lucas Marionette, he is a rich young man that can help all of us" Lorina explained prepared for Alice to scream, shout or break something but Alice just calmly stated "So...Dad wants me to marry some guy".

Lorina detected the bluntness in her tone and voice. "Alice are you alright?" Lorina asks while Alice just shrugged "I guess, I just have a feeling something will happen today" Alice told Lorina and Celine.

"Well, you two get going, you two have a long day ahead of you" Celine told them, pushing them lightly out the door.

Lorina and Alice went outside to the garden. Alice saw a celebration or a party being held then after seeing Wendy, Alex and Jack; Alice ran towards them but ending up bumping into a young man, she lost her footing but the man grabbed her waist, preventing her from falling down. .

"Sorry!" Alice apologized, looking at the man she saw that he was the man Ace fought a few days back. "No problem, just be careful" he said winking at Alice before walking away from her then going to Ace, 'Looks like a serious conversation' Alice thought before Wendy walked up to her.

"Hey girl!" Wendy greeted smiling brightly at Alice who returned the smile.

Before the both of them could say anything, Alex and Jack came up to the both of them and began talking and asking questions.

"What's up princess?" Jack asks, smirking seeing her glare at him and Alex, "Not so well" Alex noted.

Before anyone else can say or do something, a melodious music began playing then almost everyone began dancing to the tune.

Alex shyly asked Wendy to dance while Jack accepted a dance from a young lady who asked him.

"May I have this dance?" Someone asks, tapping Alice lightly on the shoulder. When Alice turned around she saw a young man with silver hair, dark ebony eyes, pale skin and an eye patch on his right eye. "Sure" Alice replied uncertainly as he grabbed her and the both of them began dancing to the beat.

"Your name?" Alice asks, the man just smiled "I am Nightmare Gottschalk" he introduced. "Well, nice to meet you Mr. Gottschalk" Alice said feeling that she heard his voice somewhere before but couldn't figure out where.

They danced and danced until Alice noticed that they're near the gazebo, which there are only a few people counting Alice's father and a man he's talking to with another young man. Alice then saw Nightmare wave goodbye and leave but for some reason, Alice couldn't leave then decided to listen to the conversation.

Alice heard bits of the conversations. "She's not ready!" Alice's father exclaimed, the man who Alice presumed to be Lucas answered back calmly "What's done is done Anthony". Before they could talk (or argue) about it more, Alice stepped out and smiled shyly at the three of them.

"Alice! Did you just got here?" Anthony asks, Alice nodded "Yes dad" she answered. "This is great! Alice could meet Marcus now" Lucas exclaimed. Alice then noticed Marcus who was just looking at the ground in interest.

"Let's leave them for awhile" Lucas said leading Anthony away from the two teens.

There was an awkward silence between them until Marcus broke it. "You're surprised?" Marcus asks still not looking at Alice. "I was kind of expecting something to happen, maybe this is it" Alice explained trying to lighten the mood.

"You do know that this engagement is just for show and that if you agree, your freedom is limited" Marcus said finally looking at her. Alice's face turned blank and carefully replied "I know but I need to clear my head, excuse me". Marcus just nodded in understanding while Alice left to clear her head.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

Alice was just wandering around the garden, trying not to talk or make contact with anyone.

After a few minutes of walking she saw a young man sitting under a tree, he looks ordinary except for his two white _rabbit _ears on his head.

Alice slowly walked towards him and sat next to him, "Hello Alice" the young man greeted her happily. "How do you know me?" Alice asks, the young man just smiled at her. "I'm Peter White, are you alright?" he asks her. Without thinking clearly or knowing why Alice told Peter about her engagement while Peter listened intently.

"You want to be free, I can give it to you" Peter told her giving her a vial, "Where will I go?" Alice asks him growing a little bit suspicious. "Do you want to be free or not?" Peter asks her, "If I go with you, can I go back home?" Alice asks, pocketing the vial "Of course" Peter informed her.

Peter and Alice stood up, Peter led Alice to a part of the garden where she saw a huge hole, probably fitting about 3-5 persons at a time.

Without warning, Peter pushed Alice in the hole and jumping in also.

Alice screamed while Peter just whistled until they both saw a bright light, the next thing Alice knows is that she was lying down on a hard, stone roof. "Where am I?" Alice asks massaging her sore head, "You are free" Peter stated calmly before jumping over the roof and going to who-knows-where.

Alice took the vial from her pocket, there was know a note attached to it that said: _'Drink me'. _'What the heck, I may be just dreaming or something' Alice thought before drinking the contents of the vial. When she finished drinking it, she pocketed the now empty and vial.

Seeing a door that leads to a staircase, Alice descended hoping to find some answers.

While Alice was exploring what seems to be a tower, she bumped into a person causing both of them crashing to the floor. "Sorry!" Alice apologized helping the man up. The man just glared at her, his eyes turning surprised before it became cold.

The man grabbed Alice's wrist and dragged her to a sofa, sitting down also the man began questioning Alice but introduced himself first.

"I'm Julius Monrey, are you a foreigner?" Julius asks, keeping his face calm and eyes blank. "If you mean I'm not from here, then yes" Alice answered. Julius still kept his poker face, Alice shifted uncomfortably before noticing something.

"Is it night already? I came here at noon" Alice said confusion evident on her face. "I'll explain it tomorrow, just go to the third door on the right and get some sleep" Julius ordered.

Alice nodded and began to walk towards the room. When she looked around at her room she saw that it was simple and comfy.

She went to the bed and lay her head on th pillow, she started sleeping when she heard a voice greeting her.

"_Hello Alice, Welcome to Wonderland"_

(*)

_**Done! Please review any suggestions, comments. Read and Review! :))**_


End file.
